Most vehicles are serviced at least once during their useful life. In many instances, a vehicle is serviced at a facility with professional mechanics (e.g., technicians). The technicians may use any of a variety of hand tools to service (e.g., repair) any of the wide variety of mechanical components on a vehicle. The technician may need different data during various stages of servicing the vehicle in conjunction with or without the various tools and equipment. The technician may need to spend valuable time searching for the various data needed to service the vehicle and even more valuable time evaluating the data to determine a repair to perform to the vehicle, which service tool should be used to perform a service task and/or repair, and how to set up and use the service tool.